


The Warrior and the Princess

by missauburnleaf (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Fíli, F/M, First Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Dís, Pregnant Sex, Virgin Dwalin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "When Dís came to his bed, her belly was already swollen with another's child..." Dwalin returns to his One after having been on the road for two years.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After having fallen in love with the pairing, I needed to get this fic out of my system.

When Dís came to his bed, her belly was already swollen with another's child.

Dwalin didn't mind, though. He had been away for two years, after all, without having given her any promises, any oaths.

Yet he had remained faithful to her while she obviously hadn't.

Dwalin wasn't angry. She was now here, wasn't she? Craving his touch, his kisses, his body.

"I need you, Dwalin, I'll always need you," she whispered while capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He bit back his reply, wanting to ask if this was what she had told the other dwarf she had shared her body with, the father of the child growing inside of her, knowing that he would never ask this question because she would never forgive him asking.

"And you'll always have me," he replied, grabbing her hips while she was straddling him, supporting her movements.

They were still wearing their clothes, he his britches and tunic, she a simple, woollen dress in light blue, the same colour like her eyes, yet the friction her gyrating hips provided on his crotch was delicious; he was already growing harder than ever.

Dís was his One. That he had known for a long, long time. Maybe he should have told her so before leaving. Then she wouldn't have another's child in her belly now, but his. Hopefully.

"Make love to me, Dwalin!" she moaned, gripping the hem of her dress, shedding it. Underneath, she wore a thin, light grey shift. It was almost translucent; he could see her enlarged, dark-red nipples and the black triangle between her thighs.

"Aye, as you wish, my Lady," he answered, letting his hands wander over her thighs and sides to her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

She moaned deeply in her throat, throwing her head back and biting her lower lip. Dwalin had never seen a more sensual picture, helping her to get rid of her shift, helping her to undress him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, sitting up so that he could taste her delicious breasts, licking and sucking her nipples, making her moan.

"Now, Dwalin, please!" she urged, grabbing his member and lowering her hips. She was so wet and hot and tight around him; Dwalin was sure that he had never before experienced so much pleasure - until she started moving.

"Oh, oh, Dís," he growled and she smiled deviously at him. "I know, it feels wonderful, doesn't it? I couldn't wait for you to come home to me, to share this with you," she confessed.

"Yet I am not your first," he gasped, thrusting into her while placing one of his big hands on her round belly; oh, Mahal, he could even feel the bairn within her stir.

"Shh, don't think about that, just feel!" she ordered, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. Instinctively, Dwalin started teasing the bud.

"Yes!", she hissed, increasing the speed of her movements and it became harder for him to focus on anything else but the pleasure he felt, the pleasure she gave him.

And then, suddenly, there was an all-consuming bliss as he spilled inside of her, prompting her to throw her head back, convulsing around him, his name on her lips.

 


	2. Starting a Family

They lived together as a family, Dwalin, her and the baby that was not his, Fíli.

The little boy, however, looked like his father, with hair of gold and an enticing, dimpled smile. Dís didn't regret having given herself to her son's father because otherwise, she wouldn't have her Fíli now, her sunshine, her little lion.

She hadn't heard from Dwalin, her One, in quite a while then and started to feel lonely.

He had been a warrior, a mercenary, always on the road, looking for the next fight to take part in, to earn a living. And then he had come along, that young and handsome dwarf she had immediately felt attracted to, a charming troubadour with a silver tongue and a heart of gold who had dared to woo her, a princess.

Of course, Dís had known that he would never be more than an affair because her own heart had still belonged to Dwalin, yet she had taken this other dwarf to her bed during his stay in Erebor, more than once. When he and the other minstrels had left the Lonely Mountain again after a couple of weeks, she had already been with child, his child, yet she hadn't known until she had started to miss her monthly.

And then, when her belly had already started to swell, her warrior had returned to her.

Dwalin had been surprised, seeing her with child, yet he hadn't seemed to mind, allowing her to come to his bed, to share his rooms. Later, he had even been with her in the birthing chamber, supporting her while she had been in pain, encouraging her when she had gotten tired, being the first one after Óin, who had delivered the baby, to hold the screaming, shrivelled up and reddish looking infant in his arms.

No, Fíli hadn't been Dwalin's flesh and blood yet Dís could already see that he would love this child like his own. And he did.

Actually, Dwalin turned out to be the calmer, more patient parent. Mostly it was him who carried baby Fíli around when he couldn't sleep at night although he was neither hungry nor needed fresh diapers.

More often than not, Dís was so exhausted from tending to the baby, running the household and attending the council meetings, that she often cried in the evenings, sitting in front of the fireplace, breastfeeding her chubby, golden son.

Yet Dwalin supported her as best as he could, despite his other duties as captain of the guard. Dís was glad that her father didn't object the match, accepting Dwalin as a possible son-in-law-to-be because he and Dís hadn't set a wedding date. Dís knew that Dwalin would marry her rather sooner than later, yet she had reservations, thinking it unfair to bind herself to him when the only child she had brought into this world was another dwarf's offspring.

No, Dís would wait until she was carrying Dwalin's child before tying the knot; it was only fair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your input: Please let me know what you think!


	3. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Smaug's attack on Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Tolkien, Smaug attacked Erebor before Fíli and Kíli were born, so for the purpose of this story, I chose a different timeline.

When the dragon Smaug attacked Erebor, Dís was already pregnant with Dwalin's child. She didn't even have the chance to tell him before she had to flee with her oldest son, her parents and her grandfather while her brothers and Dwalin and all the other warriors tried to defend their mountain; it was all in vain.

Smaug killed many dwarves and those who survived the attack were homeless, doomed to wander the lands like vagabonds, looking for food and shelter because Smaug had claimed the Lonely Mountain as his own.

Not knowing whether her brothers or her lover had survived, Dís and her remaining family spent the night in a farmer's barn.

Fíli was clinging to her as if his life depended on it, mewling all the time, refusing to eat the buckwheat groats or drink the water the farmer kindly offered them. If she was honest, Dís would have liked to cry herself, like her poor mother who believed her sons to be dead since neither Frerin nor Thorin had caught up with them. Or Dwalin. Her warrior, her One, was also lost, most likely perished during the foolish attempt to fight a dragon. So she just held on to Fíli while praying that the baby in her womb would survive the exertions.

The next morning, however, Dwalin, Thorin and Frerin returned, dishevelled, exhausted and injured, yet alive. Dís thought that she was seeing ghosts when she came face to face with them while accompanying Fíli outside so that the dwarfling could pass water.

"Dís!" a very distinctive, booming voice called her name. Definitely Thorin.

Yet it was Fíli who reacted first. "Unca Fewin! Unca Towin! Adad!" the little one shouted excitedly, running towards the three dwarven warriors, lunging himself at Frerin, the uncle who looked like a grown-up version of himself.

"Hey, little prince! It's good to see that you are well!" he laughed, lifting his nephew up and swinging him above his head.

Dís let out a sound between a sob and a cry before she followed Fíli's example, throwing herself into Thorin's arms. Then Fíli was passed to Dwalin and she hugged Frerin before Thorin took Fíli into his arms and Dís could finally embrace Dwalin, her warrior, her One.

"I'm so glad that you are back, all of you! I thought... I thought..." she started but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hush, Dís, it's okay, we're here now," Dwalin whispered into her hair before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Come, let's go inside, the others will be very happy to see you three alive," she finally said, taking Dwalin's hand into hers, leading her lover and her brothers into the barn while Fíli was laughing happily in his uncle's arms.

 _I will tell him tonight_ , Dís thought, _I will tell Dwalin that I'm expecting his child!_

Actually it was happy news, yet under these circumstances Dís couldn't help but worry about her and her unborn child as well as little Fíli. Life on the road was tough for everyone, let alone a pregnant dwarrowdam and a little dwarfling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Your comments mean the world to me.


	4. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís and her family have settled down in a town of men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Enjoy!

Dís's second pregnancy was harder on her body than her first one.

In the mornings, she often was too weak to leave her bed in the small house her family had rented in the town of men where they were currently residing, feeling too dizzy and nauseous to move.

"What's wrong with amad? Is she going to die?" Fíli whined, clutching the shirtsleeves of her nightgown in his chubby hands.

"Hush, little one, nobody is going to die. Your amad is just tired and unwell because of the baby growing inside of her," Frerin explained, lifting his nephew up into his arms.

"Stupid baby, I don't like the baby because it makes Amad sick!" Fíli declared and Frerin hushed him.

"It's not the baby's fault, Fíli. It's nobody's fault. It's just the way it is. And believe me, in a couple of months you will be quite happy when you can hold your little brother or sister in your arms," Frerin remarked but Fíli shook his head vehemently.

"No, I will never like this baby. Stupid baby!" he exclaimed and Dís sighed. She was six months along, meaning there were still four months to go.

"Frerin?"she called for her brother and he frowned while sitting down next to her.

"Yes, beloved little sister?" he asked and Dís rolled her eyes at him. Of course, Frerin had always to take things lightly, could never be serious.

"Please, take Fíli with you when you go to the forge this afternoon, after our amad has returned. It's not good for him to be so isolated with only females for company," she explained and Frerin nodded.

He and Thorin were currently working at the town's forge while her father and grandfather were making cheap jewellery which was sold by her mother at the market. Dwalin, however, had started working as a mercenary again, meaning he was spending time away from her, being on the road for longer time periods, together with his older brother. Dís missed her One dearly, especially now while being with his child. And she felt that the baby inside her missed his adad, too, being constantly restless when he was not with them.

"Of course! The lad is old enough to be introduced to our crafts. Yet don't you think that it would be better for him to stay with adad and Ugmil 'adad in the workshop downstairs and learn how to craft jewellery? The forge can be a dangerous place for one so young," he remarked.

Dís smiled despite her dizzyness. "Well, yes, that was what I thought first. But then he managed to drop a box with several cheap gemstones yesterday and adad and Ugmil 'adad were busy to pick them up from the floor all afternoon," she revealed.

Frerin threw his head back and laughed his infectious laughter. "Oh, how I wish I could have seen them, crouching on the floor, scowling and swearing," he said.

Dís chuckled lightly. "Oh yes, it was really an interesting picture. But poor Fíli was unconsolable, crying for the rest of the afternoon because of it!" she explained.

Frerin immediately pressed his forehead against his nephew's. "Oh, Kidhuzurâl, that can happen to the best of us," he confessed and Fíli looked sceptically at him.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Really," Frerin answered, "But please don't touch anything at the forge."

Fíli looked seriously at his uncle. "I won't, amadnadad," he promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amad: mother  
> adad: father  
> Ugmil 'adad: grandfather  
> amadnadad: uncle  
> Kidhuzurâl: golden one  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
